


Distracting

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Yuuri also half oblivious, And eliciting different reactions, And pre banquet, Basically Yuuri eating a lollipop, But pre Gala Exhibition, Chris stop nutting please!, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, GPF Finalists shenanigans, Humor, I think I mean I tried my best, Innuendo, JJ is his usual self but more homo because why not, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, Mild smut at the first part, No Angst, Otabek could be silly and funny too, Phichit and Chris the ever shits they are, Phichit is his ever cute self, Post Season 1, Viktor should have seen this coming, Viktor tired of all this shit, Wow that tag actually exists, Yurio has suffered enough because of these people, Yuuri half teasing, Yuuri implementing revenge against Viktor, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Viktor wasn’t exactly sure if his fiancé was a natural tease or if Yuuri was just oblivious about his innate sexual appeal but watching someone eating a lollipop shouldn’t really elicit so much attention, innuendos and so much turn-on’s. He really shouldn’t have teased his fiancé this morning, he should have known it would cause him trouble.Basically a Viktuuri smut at the first part. GPF Finalists shenanigans [screaming, lots of screaming] in their hotel floor after. And Yuuri eating a lollipop on the lobby with the others while they waited for their lunch to be delivered, which was supposed to remain purely like that until it didn’t because he’s a pork cutlet bowl fatale that enthrals men on and off the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have jumped from angst to innuendo once again! I have a mild migraine, but it shall not stop me from typing out my ideas. I have so many, mind you, hahahaha I dunno if I can write them all as quickly as I want but I’ll try my best. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: And I am back with another one-shot filled with nothing but bullshit of innuendos and smut. For the record though, this is a lot more explicit than my usual ones. I mean, there is literally smut in the first part. I did my best on it. I can write smutty lemony stuff, yehey! Yes, there's mild smut at the first part, if you don't like reading that, you can skip to the second paragraph~
> 
> And if you’re wondering why Yuuri is always the one (accidentally) seducing people in my one shots, I just have this headcanon that Viktor is already a well-known hottie so even if he seduces people, they might be affected but not super surprised; and most see Yuuri Katsuki as the innocent, adorable, pure Japanese cutie who needs protecting even though he has performed Eros perfectly several times for the season – but deep within, he could actually [metaphorically] impregnant every man in the room in one fierce look.
> 
> In this one shot, Yuuri is half oblivious and a half tease, which is a kind of writing I always wanted to experiment on. To be honest, I dunno how long this will be. 
> 
> I’m back in the innuendo tag! OOCness shall be ignored once again because I just love them having fun even if they’re not super in character. 
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> [BTW, I spell Viktor with 'k' again, sorry. And super duper thank you for the reads, kudos and comments, people! I love you all! Thank you for the support and love!]

 

It was the Single Women’s Grand Prix Final which meant that it was technically the Men’s day off. Emil and Mickey, of course, departed with the girls to cheer them on. But with how exhausting yesterday was for all the guys, the girls didn’t insist anymore that they go cheer for them.

Mila and Sala were actually bickering in the lounging area a floor above on who between the two of them would stand in the center of the podium later this night when the men begun to wake one by one.

Viktor, surprisingly, was the first one to wake up beside Yuuri. He cracked opened his eyes and then squinted. He yawned and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. That was when he finally recognized where they were. He roamed his eyes around their hotel room, admiring the calm and comforting ambiance their room had before his eyes landed on his beloved who was leaning against his chest.

He looked down at his precious katsudon and smiled. He was curled up on his right side and Yuuri was curled up on his left side. He, in the middle of their slumber, had wrapped his arms around the Japanese and pulled him close. Yuuri, responding automatically, might have snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped an arm around Viktor’s waist while the other was clutched on Viktor’s shirt’s front. Their legs were tangled together and his fiancé was still snoring lightly with a beautiful and peaceful expression on his face.

It was so breathtaking that Viktor couldn’t look away. So he just smiled and pressed a light kiss on the crown of Yuuri’s head, lingering his lips there. He received a contented hum from the Japanese. Chuckling soundlessly, he caressed one of the brunet’s cheeks and brushed his hair lightly.

After awhile, Yuuri began to stir. Viktor watched silently, as if he was watching an egg hatch until a baby bird comes to life, when his fiancé murmured noncoherent words and opened his eyes. Just like Viktor, Yuuri squinted first before absorbing his surroundings.

The Russian couldn’t help giggling when his student finally looked up at him and then yelped when he realized the position they were in. He, of course, didn’t let go when the Japanese tried to struggle away in embarrassment. His Yuuri was so indeed precious, being flustered by this simple thing. To amend, he leaned down and kissed Yuuri’s forehead and whispered, “Good morning, my star.”

Yuuri stopped squirming and looked up at him, melting in his arms before smiling shyly. There was a tint of pink on his nose and cheeks, which Viktor absolutely adored. “G-Good morning, Viktor.” He closed his eyes when he proceeded to pepper the Japanese’s face and eyelids with kisses. “How was your sleep?” The brunet asked before reaching for his cheek and resting a palm there.

He grinned and nuzzled his nose against his lover’s. He leaned into Yuuri’s palm and answered happily, “I slept like the dead. I feel like everything is back in place. With you in arms on the same bed, I don’t think it can get any better,”

Yuuri blushed and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Viktor’s back. He thought that was all the greeting he’d receive from his shy fiancé until the Japanese closed his eyes, leaned up and actually initiated a kiss. He gladly complied and reciprocated. His eyes widened when Yuuri actually opened his mouth. Ever since they’d been in this relationship, Yuuri had always been a little weirded out with French kisses, which was why Viktor never pushed.

And this was definitely new and a rare occurrence.

Yuuri opened his eyes and pouted. It was cute. “Why’d you stop?” He grumbled on that one-fourth inch space between their lips. “V-Viktor, continue,” He whined and planted his lips against Viktor’s again.

And that was all the encouraging he needed before indulging with his lover’s request. He placed his hand at the back of Yuuri’s neck and then the other squeezed his fiance’s ass. They were so squishy yet muscular-y sexy.  He pulled his lover closer and inserted his tongue inside Yuuri’s inviting mouth. The Japanese moaned and arched his back. Oh, that wouldn’t be good for Viktor’s growing hard-on. He explored Yuuri’s mouth and fought a war against Yuuri’s own tongue. It felt incredible.

He pulled apart to take a breath before diving and pulling Yuuri’s bottom lip gently with his teeth. Yuuri responded by buckling his hips up, groaning and shuddering on his arms. Viktor loved the way his fiancé clawed his back in pleasure.

He kissed his fiancé soundly on the lips again before letting his lips roam lower. His right hand was now brushing up and down Yuuri’s back while the other massaged his student’s ass. He didn’t know when he inserted his hand inside Yuuri’s boxer but it didn’t matter.

Yuuri shuddered again before groaning. Viktor licked his lips before flipping and pining his fiancé on the bed. The Japanese’s eyes opened in surprise. He smirked at his blushing and aroused katsudon before murmuring, “I still haven’t gotten over the fact that I don’t get to kiss your golden medal. And I still feel a little of a failure. Is this your suggestion to make me feel better? Will you let me indulge in something exciting?”

Yuuri gulped and couldn’t seem to find his voice as his mouth opened and closed.

He hummed. He transferred Yuuri’s hands so that only one of his hands would need to restrain them. The other was now lifting his fiancé’s shirt up. “It’s our little day off. Let’s take this as our honeymoon even though I would prefer a more luxurious hotel room and a bigger canopy bed to make you writhe underneath me—“

“V-V-Viktor!” Yuuri gasped, blushing even more.

“Oh, Yuuri, did you really think I’d let you get away now? Let’s just say I have planned a ten-part or phase honeymoon. This is the first part.” He leaned down and breathed on his lover’s neck. He was rewarded with a strangled moan. “So sensitive. You got to stand in the podium, so let me reward you.”

“A k-k-katsudon would have ben e-enough!” Yuuri stammered, breathing heavily and half-lidded in desire beneath him. The sight was so arousing, Viktor wanted to take a picture for commemoration.

Viktor pouted. “But that wouldn’t sate us, would it? I want us to be satisfied down here,” He traced a circle on Yuuri’s exposed tummy. His fiancé gasped and arched his back in response. “And down here,” He palmed Yuuri and elicited a greedy moan.

“Ahhhnggg, V-Vi-Viktor!” Yuuri whispered, back arched beautifully and cheeks rosy in desire. “S-S-Stop teasing me!” He hissed.

He breathed and bit into his lover’s neck. That would create a very visible and obvious hickey. Perfect.

“S-S-shit, V-Vi—hmnggg”

He continued his ministrations until his fiancé’s neck was filled with bruises and marks that he, himself made to show the world to whom Yuuri belonged to. He delved even lower and licked circular patterns on both of the Japanese’s perked up and pink nipples.

“V-Victor! S-Sto—ungggg! Oh my—Haaaa~” Yuuri’s panting heavily now.

“Oh, of course, I wanted you to be satisfied here too,” He added before poking Yuuri’s entrance from where he could reach it in his lover’s boxer.

Yuuri yelped and grounded a breathy, “F-F-Fu—Oh, god, Viktor…n-not there.”

“But I miss doing it, Yuuri~” He whined. “Do you know what _it_ is?” He teased and finally pulling Yuuri’s boxer down until it exposed his lover fully. He purred. “What a sight.” It was so convenient that he was already naked. He loved sleeping naked; it took some time for Yuuri to get used to it but he absolutely loved it when his fiancé finally gave up on trying to make him wear clothes to sleep and just snuggled into Viktor’s arms and chest.

Yuuri glared at him, but it was ineffective with how much he was wriggling his hips just to make any kind of body contact. “Y-You will p-pay for this later,” He grumbled and pulled his hands away from Viktor’s hold before wrapping them around the Russian’s head.

He swallowed his gasp when Yuuri, the ever actually powerful man he was, flipped their positions over until he was straddling Viktor’s lap. He stared wide-eyed at Yuuri as the brunet licked his own lips and whispered. “You’ve been complaining since yesterday. And let me answer your question yesterday on how I could amend that golden medal.”

“Oh-hoh? Excite me,” He gasped. Yuuri was an innocent, pure, shy and light-hearted top figure skater from Japan. Yuuri was his student, who needed some time before they got to this state of their relationship and closure. He was adorable, cute and precious Viktor always worried for his safety because he might get kidnapped.

But at the same time, Yuuri Katsuki was the man who perfected his In Regards to Love: Eros routine that enthralled all of his audience with his oozing sex appeal. He was still that Yuuri but he was that side Yuuri tried to keep and hid within him. It was very rare to meet him and for Yuuri to initiate that side of him.

It thrilled Viktor everytime because he loves Yuuri wholly. And his fiancé never ceased to amaze and shock him.

Yuuri blushed before asking hesitantly, “I kind of want to blow you, will you let me?”

He shuddered and whispered, “Oh my fucking goodness, yes!”

His lover smiled before leaning their foreheads against each other’s. His blush deepened when Yuuri’s blown eyes met his. Those dark brown orbs were so astonishing to stare at. “After that, make me scream,” The brunet whispered.

“I—Uh…I—“ He had lost his consciousness and ability to speak in surprise.

“Make me scream for three rounds.”

Oh my god.

Victor gulped. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and then bit his bottom lip. It was currently seven thirteen. Looks like they wouldn’t get out of their room until three hours later. He smirked back and murmured with his hands trailing down his lover’s thighs. “Make that five rounds, my katsudon.”

 

 

“IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE OUR DAY OFF, IT’S NOT YOUR FUCKING HONEYMOON!” Was the greeting Viktor received when he emerged out of their room.

He covered his ears and tried to bring his hearing back. He blinked and found a red-faced and angry Yurio glaring up at him. He smiled and raised a hand. “Hello, Yurio! Slept well?”

“FUCK YOU!” With how much cussing the smaller Russian was doing, Viktor was sure neither Yakov nor Lilia was in hearing range. “I WAS SLEEPING PEACEFULLY UNTIL I HEARD GROANING— AND THEN! SCREAMING! LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!”

Chris’ head poke out of door room, a big knowing smirk on his face. “Oh my, did I just hear that right? Or was I just having hungover from what I watched last night?”

Yurio’s face turned even redder. He was about to burst out again when another door room opened. Viktor couldn’t help laughing when even Phichit poke half of his body out, his phone out and ready. “Why are you screaming? Am I missing something? What’s the gossip?”

The door few rooms away opened as well. Viktor was tempted to lift the nearest sofa and throw it when JJ’s head appeared. The Canadian grinned widely and shouted obnoxiously, “GOOD MOR-NOON TO YOU GUYS! WHAT’S UP? WHAT AM I—“

Yurio stormed off the moment JJ’s room door clicked open. He quickly slammed the door close at the bronze medallist’s face before JJ even managed to end his questions. “DON’T COME OUT OR I WILL GRAB A VASE AND SMASH IT ON YOUR FACE!”

“RUDE!” They heard JJ shout back inside his room. “I will go out after you cool off, Yuri~ You guys will tell me right?” He yelled inside.

Chris rolled his eyes and shouted, “Yuri’s alright now. He has calmed down when he slammed the door!”

The Canadian actually fell for it and opened the door. Viktor clutched his stomach from laughing too much when Yurio grabbed the pillows in the lounging area’s couches and threw it with all he got at JJ’s face. There were thuds and then a loud, “Holy shit!”

Phichit cackled. “And save! Gonna upload this later! Thank you for the views you’ve just guaranteed me, JJ!” He said, happily tapping on his phone.

“You’re welcome!” The Canadian actually replied.

The Thai seemed unimpressed and faced Viktor. “Will you let Yuuri not know if ever I accidentally kill JJ and run away halfway across the globe?”

“Yuuri will miss you, but yeah, sure,” He answered with a small fond smile on his face. After days of spending time with the Thai skater whom Yuuri considered as his only foreign friend and best friend, Viktor had actually gotten used with Phichit’s antics and even liked the dynamic he had with Viktor’s fiancé.

They all turned when another door opened. Otabek obliviously went out his room, wearing his sleeping attire and with his teddy that he got yesterday. He closed his door silently and then stiffened. He slowly turned his head and looked at them. Then the Kazakh blinked, opened his room’s door again and went back inside.

Chris fell down the floor laughing. “Did you see his face? Oh my gosh! I cannot take it anymore! My day will always be complete whenever I’m with you guys!”

Yurio walked towards Otabek’s room and knocked. He was stifling his laughter, as well. “Otabek? Was that you or was that a doppelganger you never told me about?” He knocked again. “Otabek? Answer me! Otabekkkkk!”

Even JJ was gawking in laughter with half of his body out of his room and half still inside. “A sight to behold forever, I say!” He pointed his place. “By the way, if you’re wondering, I’m like this because if ever Yuri—“

Phichit interrupted the Canadian with an enthusiastic, “Where’s Yuuri?”

He opened their hotel room and poke his head in. Yuuri was just wrapping a scarf around his neck. He turned and met Viktor’s eyes. “…W-What?” He asked, blushing suddenly.

To think this adorable katsudon and the sexy god earlier was the same man was really astounding. Viktor feel so lucky. “Oh, most of our friends are out already. Come on.”

Yurio seemed to have remembered his earlier outburst and went back in front of Viktor. “LIKE I WAS SHOUTING EARLIER! THIS IS NOT A HONEYMOON, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! DIDN’T YOU REMEMBER THAT I’M RIGHT NEXT DOOR?! IT WAS FUCKING SEVEN IN THE MORNING, HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP WITH YOUR MOANING AND SCREAMING?!” He flailed his arms and continued, “I DON’T EVEN WANT TO HEAR YOUR NAMES ANYMORE!!! I HEARD BOTH OF YOUR NAMES ENOUGH FOR ONE LIFETIME!”

“Just so you know, your name is also Yuri, Yurio,” Viktor reminded as he stepped out and re-faced the gold medallist.

“WHAT WAS THAT I JUST HEARD?” Chris shrieked delighted and excited. “Oh my god!” He turned his attention to Viktor. “You were fu—“

“Making love,” He interrupted with a smile.

Chris’ smile grew wider. “It’s good to know you’re not referring to this act as fucking anymore, Viktor.” His face grew suspiciously fascinated and curious. “Oh, was Yuuri great?”

Otabek re-emerged wearing casual clothing. His teddy was nowhere to be seen. His first words were, “You didn’t see anything. It was all part of a dream.”

“Sure, anything for you,” Yurio answered, grinning. The expression on the blond’s face was so fond, child-like and happy that Viktor wanted to hug Otabek and scream a loud and tearful ‘thank you.’

Phichit brought the attention back to their previous discussion and yelled, “YOU TWO WERE DOING THE THING?”

Yuuri chose that time to go out of their room. He was holding tightly onto his scarf. “Good morning but also almost afternoon, everyone,” He greeted politely.

The Thai screamed and pointed at his best friend. “HICKEYS!”

Yuuri’s face turned beet red before he tapped his covered neck. “W-W-W-Where? I thought I already hid all of them!” He panicked.

Phichit laughed and grinned wickedly. “I was kidding~”

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri whined.

JJ went out of his room and whistled. “Well, congratulations on getting laid both of you. Care to share how the experience was?”

Yuuri hid behind Viktor and buried his face on the Russian’s coat. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist and grunted, “This is all your fault.”

Laughing, he placed his hands on his fiance’s arms and responded to the others, “To answer your questions, yes, we were just making love hours ago. And yes, it felt great—“

Yurio shrieked and covered his ears. “I am not hearing this! I don’t want to hear this! STOP!”

“—Yuuri really exceeds my expectations. I only promised five rounds but he managed until seven---“

Yuuri squeezed his waist and raged, “V-V-V-V-VICTOR! STOPPPPP!”

“---And then I also vowed to make _him_ scream but I was shocked again because damn, that was the first I ever screamed so much from—“

“OH MY GOSH! YOU MANAGED TO MAKE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV SCREAM, YUURI?” Chris yelled, astounded. “YOU MUST BE SO GREAT! I MEAN, I DIDN’T MANAGE TO MAKE HIM—“

“Let me die! Let me die! Let me die! As I remember, I signed up to be a figure skater and not in a club! Like, what the actual fuck, you douchebags!” Yurio yelled, plugging fingers in his ears and red-faced.

Viktor continued, “—Anyway, like as I was saying, he managed to make me scream as well. But after those exhausting and exhilarating hours—“

“—Hours?!” JJ repeated, surprised. “Wow, you two were on it for hours! Great stamina!”

He shrugged. “Yes, my precious katsudon has the greatest stamina on and off the ice, and then he even stood up and cleaned us up. It was such a caring and tender act and I was moved to tears—“

“Oh, Yuuri is really like that. He’s so caring, it’s stunning~” Phichit intervened with a big, proud grin.

He nodded. “Yes, indeed—“ Realization sunk in after a moment. He turned to face the Thai. “Wait, am I missing something that I should know about?”

Phichit blinked and then grinned mischievously.

Chris whistled. “Phichit, juicy gossip?”

Yuuri untangled himself around Viktor’s middle and threw himself at Phichit and covered the Thai’s mouth with his hands. His cheeks and ears were red. “PHICHIT-KUN, NO!” He screamed. Yuuri and Phichit met each other’s eyes. Even Phichit was blushing now.

Victor narrowed his eyes at the Thai.

And then the six placer chuckled and nodded in understanding.

Their shenanigans were halted when a loud growl of a stomach was heard. They all turned again to look at Otabek who, in turn, was looking at his stomach. “I think I’m hungry.”

Everyone burst out laughing.

 

 

They were all too lazy and still so exhausted to actually go out of their hotel to go to a restaurant or fast food chain to eat lunch so they decided to just ask the reception if they knew any restaurant nearby, their menu, prices and then contact number.

It was Viktor who talked through the line after Yuuri wrote down everyone’s order in his ever-ready notebook. They were asked to wait for twenty to thirty minutes in the lobby. So they gathered there, on the waiting and receiving area near the front office desk.

They were all slumped on their respective couches, conversing about various topics – earlier discussion forgotten—when the other GPF coaches went down and out of their rooms. “Going to cheer on the girls?” He asked with a big smile.

Yakov nodded. “They have gone ahead to practice early. We’re going now. What are you all doing here? Fooling around? Vitya, shouldn’t you be worrying about your routine? You’re having a sudden comeback. The Russian Nationals is getting near.”

He waved his coach’s scolding and said, “I’ll be fine. I got everything planned out last night. Yuuri helped me on my theme, and ideas for my routines.” He pulled his fiancé closer. “I’m excited to show you.”

Yakov narrowed his eyes at him. “It better be worth it, Vitya. I’m expecting nothing less from you just because you took a break.”

He smiled and nodded. “With Yuuri by my side, I feel more inspired. I’ll show you how much I’ve changed these past months with Yuuri’s appearance in my life through my skating.”

Yakov looked at the Japanese for a few moments before reaching out and patting Yuuri’s head. “You’ve actually tamed him. Congratulations.”

“Thank you?” Yuuri replied, flustered and flattered at the same time.

The coaches were walking out. Celestino halted and then called out, “Yuuri! I forgot to give this to you. Souvenir from Detroit.” He took a pack of candies from his sling bag and threw it at Yuuri’s direction. The Japanese caught it; his face brightened. “Your favourite flavour of lollipop. Enjoy!

“Thank you, Celestino-san!”

“You’re welcome!”  With that, he went out.

Phichit squealed. “Ohhh, so that was what Ciao Ciao stuffed in his carry on from Detroit. I received a pack of my favorites when he arrived in Thailand. Still as tasty as before!” He exclaimed, smiling widely.

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled like a child. He opened the pack and handed out one each for the others and even to Viktor. “You’ll like it,” He said.

It was quite complicated to open the wrapping of the lollipop so most of them had trouble opening it. Phichit said he’d eat it later and continued scrolling at his phone.

“Good afternoon, dear guests, if you’d like, the whole lobby is decorated with artworks. If you’re quite bored, feel free to roam around take photos!” The front desk agent said happily.

“Thanks!” He answered. Yuuri excitedly stood up and walked towards the nearest painting to inspect it and read the notes at the bottom. He was now eating his lollipop.

Viktor was halfway succeeding on opening his when he got distracted.

His fiancé popped out the lollipop out of mouth and read the words silently. His lips were glistening with the lollipop’s sugary sweetness.

Too distracting.

“Viktor, stop him,” Yurio begged, making gagging noises and looking away from where Yuuri stood.

Yuuri blinked and looked up at the painting again. He popped the lollipop inside his mouth again and slurped the candy to melt it. He wasn’t making any sound but his lips quirks were making Victor gulp.

Chris was holding tightly on his couch’s armrests. “Viktor, if I nut here, don’t blame me!” He breathed.”

“FUCK YOU, DON’T!” Yurio screeched.

His fiancé went towards the next artwork. It was an odd one. Yuuri slipped the lollipop out of mouth and just slurped it like he was drinking from a pacifier and then made an incredulous face. “Wha…” He mumbled and then shrugged.

They all turned to observe when Yuuri turned around to face them. He thought the Japanese was going to say something until Yuuri bent and looked at the artwork between his spread legs. Phichit fell down his couch, laughing so much he wasn’t making any sound.

“Ahh. I see it now,” Yuuri said unconsciously.

Chris gulped. “This is not what I expected when he wanted to look at the artworks.” Since his couch was right beside theirs, the Swiss grabbed his arm and squeezed it. “Viktor, _don’t_ stop him.”

“ _Stop_ him,” Yurio hissed.

Otabek was busy munching his lollipop. He was one of those who actually crashes the lollipop with his teeth immediately than sucking it. Good for him. “I will indulge myself with eating this while staring at the ground. And then I’ll tune all of you out.”

Yuuri went back to being a normal being and walked towards the next painting. He was half-turned towards them but he wasn’t paying them any attention and continued admiring the works while sucking his lollipop. He seemed so happy.

Viktor clutched his armrest when the Japanese popped out the lollipop out of lips and swirled his tongue on it before slipping the candy in his mouth again.

“Oh my fucking shit,” JJ breathed, laughing and wheezing at another couch. “Is he doing this on purpose?”

Yurio was covering his face. “Why hasn’t the food arrived yet? If it doesn’t arrive soon, I’ll die. Or maybe faint and then have a nightmare about this. Any of those choices will kill me.”

His fiancé turned towards the other artwork and quirked his lips so his cheek had moulded into the shape of the lollipop’s candy. Bulky and spherical.

Viktor shrieked when he recalled this morning’s event when Yuuri was between his legs. “Shit,” He cussed.

Yuuri turned his head and looked at them. He was expecting his lover to blush and stop but instead the brunet smirked and raised an eyebrow before popping the lollipop out again. “Is something wrong?”

This was revenge. This was definitely his punishment for teasing the Japanese earlier.

“Nothing!” JJ piped in. “Continue admiring the works!”

“Yeah! Tell us what you’ve learned after! We’d rather hear them from you!” Chris added, blushing and panting now.

Viktor eyed the vase and how much force he needed to slam it on these two’s heads. He didn’t care if Chris was one of his closest friends, if the Swiss nut while looking at Yuuri, he’s ready to kill.

Yuuri smiled and then nodded. “I forgot how huge this lollipop’s candy was.”

Phichit chimed, cackling, “How many more minutes will it take for you to eat it?”

“Hm? About five to seven?” Yuuri answered and narrowed his eyes at the new art he approached. “I mean, I want to savor it. It had been awhile since I last had and tasted one.”

“Is he talking about you or the lollipop?” JJ asked.

“I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH YAKOV! I SHOULD HAVE CHEERED ON MILA! I SHOULD HAVE SLEPT IN!” Yurio shrieked.

Otabek stole another lollipop and ate it. “Until the food arrives, I am pretending to not know any of you.”

Yuuri resumed reading the art’s notes. He bobbed the lollipop in and out of his mouth subconsciously and whispered, “Interesting.” He lip-read the words while keeping the lollipop a breath away from his moist lips.

Phichit clutched his stomach and wheezed, “Oh my gosh, Viktor. How did you manage to bring that side of Yuuri out? It took me years before I saw that side of his! Oh my gosh, I cannot breathe!”

“It’s a fucking lollipop! Why am I turned on?” Chris hissed.

“You’re turned on by the ice and your skating! You’re asking us that now?” Yurio growled, stuffing his ears with his earbuds. “What’s my loudest music? Will it be enough? Will any be enough for what I just suffered today?”

Yuuri was now swirling his tongue on the lollipop again. The lobby’s music turned from something a little calming to a tune that kind of sounded like In Regards to Love: Eros, and it didn’t help the situation because the Japanese was unconsciously moving to the music while savouring his lollipop. He looked at Viktor at the corner of his eyes. And the Russian gulped when the brunet looked away with a little satisfied expression.

“Now I know how he made you scream, because I think I’m gonna scream soon too,” Chris whispered, eyes trained at Viktor’s fiancé.

JJ was staring at Yuuri now, too. “That’s a man who just managed seven rounds with you earlier. He’s a monster. A sexy monster. How lucky.”

“YOU HAVE A FIANCEE, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!” Yurio grumbled.

Finally, after minutes of suffering, Yuuri finally finished his lollipop. He took the empty stick out and stared at it. “Hah. It’s gone. And the food’s not here yet. Phichit, can you throw me another one—“

“NO!” Viktor and Yurio growled before hiding the pack inside Viktor’s bag.

The Japanese pouted and glared at the two Russians.

Phichit stood up and declared, “Oh, I know! This hotel has a mini convenience store! Let’s buy something.” He approached his best friend and threw an arm around the Japanese’s shoulders. “Any request?”

They were heaving sighs of relief until Chris raised a hand and yelled, “They have popsicles!”

Yurio screamed in rage against the pillow behind him. Otabek was covering his ears.

“Do they have pink ones?” JJ chimed, going along.

Viktor’s hands twitched to grab the telephone at the front desk and slam it on someone’s head.

“Oh, the single ones?” Yuuri asked with a big, innocent smile.

“Yup! Let me buy you one as a form of congratulations! You can eat it out here while admiring the remaining artworks!” Chris answered and pulled the best friends away.

 _I’m dead._ Viktor thought, hiding his face in his hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote a 4,800+ words of smut and innuendos. This is my life. These are my choices. 
> 
> I thought it was kinda funny, but I dunno, I have a weird sense of humor.
> 
> I don't know how I manage to write this kind of stuff. Hahahahahaha
> 
> I just love Eros Yuuri, whether accidental or not! :3
> 
> Hope you liked it! KUDOS AND COMMENTS APPRECIATED! [More one shots to come, I promise! Advanced Happy New Year by the way!]
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021
> 
> And on Twitter @ LFMH021
> 
> I was listening to In Regards to Love: Eros and Intoxicated when I wrote this and I have no regrets, hahahaha
> 
> Love y'all,   
> LFMH021


End file.
